


Pack is Home

by taehoech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Scisaac - Freeform, Smut, Teen Wolf Polyamory, Thiam, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehoech/pseuds/taehoech
Summary: (!Polyamorous Teen Wolf!)The pack members reside in each other for comfort and a sense of security. They're all questioned constantly about how their relationship works. It's constantly doubted that they love each other all the same-deeply head over heels for each other. After a while, they get sick and tired of it. The pack decides it's time to show that their pack IS home.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 14





	1. Advice From a Former Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS A POLYAMOROUS BOOK.

Those damned green eyes always made Scott nervous. Whether it be the way they studied him emotionlessly, somehow figuring out his deepest darkest secrets just by a simple look into his eyes, or the way they raked up and down his body—they caused his palms to sweat and his knees to go weak.

Oh, but those pretty eyes also captivated him in some twisted way. He caught himself on multiple occasions staring helplessly into those beautiful green-hazel pools of wonder. Scott bit his lip. Why did Derek have to do this to him? He wondered how the other pack members dealt with it.

Even being an alpha and Derek only an evolved beta, Scott tended to shrink a bit under his gaze. Not out of fear, but out of pure bashfulness. It wasn't just Derek that had him heated at times. The others did that to him, too. But there was a difference between the way Derek and the others got him flustered.

Dammit, Scott! You're an alpha for crying out loud, he said to himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on Derek's bedroom door. There was a stifled response but he was able to hear it clearly because of his heightened senses.

Opening the door, Scott peeked inside to see Derek sitting up against his headboard, a book in his hands. This time, Scott fiddled with his fingers and stepped into the room. It was then that he was noticed by the other, who put the book down beside him.

"Hey," Derek greeted him softly before raising his eyebrows. "Did you need something?"

Scott hesitated. Should he? He didn't want to burden Derek with his problems but he really needed help. Only Derek would understand how to help him. The alpha knew he wouldn't make fun of him if he needed assistance with something like this, but he still shrank under his gaze.

Scott looked away, beginning to back up into the doorway once more. "N-never mind."

"No," said the older instantly. He stood up from his spot on his bed and moved to the younger. "You obviously need something. What is it?"

No answer. 

Derek hooked his finger under Scott's chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet. "You can tell me."

Quite quickly, feeling the warmth and comfort from both Derek's words and touch, Scott let everything out. He explained the problems he was facing concerning decisions to protect the pack and so forth. When he was finished, Derek smiled.

"What?" Scott asked, confused as he leaned back to observe his facial expressions. "What is it?"

"Well, from what I see, you're doing just fine," Derek said. His tone was genuine as well as the grin on his face. "You make the best decisions for the pack whether you think so or not, Scott."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "I've almost gotten most of you guys killed! How am I doing just fine?!"

Derek sighed, pulling Scott into his chest. The latter wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the junction of his neck, inhaling his scent. He smelt of pine, leather, and rain. It was an odd combination but it suited the former alpha well if you asked the pack members. Somehow, through the weird mixture, it calmed Scott's nerves.

The beta hooked his arms around Scott's waist and set his chin on his head. "We all make mistakes. All that matters is that you made the decision that you thought would keep your pack safest. That shows you think about them and want to make sure they're protected, Scott."

Scott felt the sting of tears in his eyelids and blinked rapidly trying to rid himself of them. It took a while of Derek reassuring him and combing his fingers through Scott's hair as they lied in bed to calm him down completely.

Now, Scott was so sleepy with the feeling of the fingers taking though his strands that he could hardly keep his eyes open. Knowing he was gonna fall asleep soon, he looked up at the former alpha with his chin in his broad chest and smiled.

"I love you, Der."

Derek smiled at him, his dimples prominent. He leaned down just a bit to plant a gentle kiss on his lips and caressed the back of his neck. "I love you, too. Now, sleep."

~•~

Coming back to the loft from a stressful day of helping his dad with some police work, Stiles yawned as he entered the main floor. He saw Malia and Lydia curled up on the loveseat with each other, while Isaac sat on the sofa with Jackson's legs in his lap. They were all watching some random show they found surfing through the tv channels.

Stiles would've joined them but he was just so exhausted. However, he briefly greeted them with soft pats on the head and quick kisses before heading upstairs. He was going to pass Derek's room to head to one of the guest bedrooms when he saw a glimpse of inside.

Seeing a familiar alpha cuddled into Derek's side, his heart warmed at the sight. He knocked softly on the doorframe to get the oldest's attention. Derek stopped reading the book he had open and set it on the beside table. He sent him a wide grin as Stiles walked over to the bed and very lightly stroked Scott's hair. 

"How was your day?" Derek questioned, taking one of his hands to clutch Stiles' in his own.

"I bet it wasn't as stressful as his," Stiles murmured softly as he referred to the sleeping werewolf. 

He felt bad for Scott already. He didn't know exactly what had happened that day but he knew Scott was having some issues. But by the way he was finally sleeping so peacefully, Stiles assumed Derek helped him through it like he always did—like the pack always did. They were there for each other through thick and thin, whether some of the members showed their emotions rarely, like Derek and Jackson, or not. 

Stiles yawned again and Derek took notice of that. He frowned at the tired state of the younger and insisted he lay down. Stiles wasn't in the mood to really argue so he stripped of his jeans and button-up flannel. He was left in his boxers but he didn't mind because he was comfortable around everyone in the pack. It was just how it was, and none of them wanted it any other way.

Because of Stiles planning to sleep as well, Derek got comfortable himself and lied down on one side of the young werewolf still sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. Stiles copied his position but on the opposite side. They both scooted closer to Scott and put an arm over him, their hands resting on each other's hips. With the heat coming from each other and the comfort of both the bed and fellow pack members, the two fell asleep with Scott in their embrace.


	2. Subsided Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets angry on the lacrosse field and receives a sense of comfort from his pack mates.

Liam clenched his fist tightly in attempt to control the anger bubbling inside of him. Nolan did anything he could to piss the teen off while they were at lacrosse practice. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to try anything at a game, but he was all for it during practice. Coach never seemed to notice the thick tension between them and it was no where near sexual.

Liam wanted to claw the cocky player's eyes out. Literally.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson were on the field as well, with all of them also being on the city lacrosse team. Hell, they even had Kira on the team. After high school, all of them decided to join the city lacrosse team—not the high school's—and Coach Finstock was hired to coach the team. 

Isaac could smell the chemical version of Liam's annoyance from the other side of the turf and glanced over at him. Even with the older's eyes trained on him, Liam didn't take notice to him. He kept his eyes locked on the guy he wanted to hurt so badly.

Nolan felt a stare on him and turned, his lips forming a smirk as he saw the deathly glare being sent his way. "What? Are you tired of losing, Liam?"

Now, Liam's knuckles where white with pure rage. His claws grew from the tips of his fingers and dug into his palm, drawing blood as they did so. From the opposite end of the field, Isaac elbowed Stiles in his side and nodded toward the young beta as Couch set him up for a practice run.

When Stiles was nudged, he looked over in the direction of Liam with Isaac's guiding nod. He could barely see the blood dripping from between his fingers so he quickly ran over. The younger's eyes began to glow yellow, his fingers digging deeper into his hands.

Stiles took his face into his hands and forced the glowing eyes to look into his. "Liam, your eyes. You need to calm down."

The sound of his pack member's voice and the familiar smell of him called Liam just a little. But it seemed as if they needed one of their wolf members to calm him down completely. The problem was, both Scott and Isaac were occupied with Coach's drills. Jackson was the only option left.

Saved by the bell, Jackson just happened to be on his way over when Stiles thought of it. The blue eyed werewolf put his fingers under Liam's chin to move his gaze toward him. There, Jackson flashed his blue eyes into the young beta's. Liam shook his head, closing his eyes to rid himself of the anger causing his blood to boil.

"Are you calm?" He asked after a minute, looking over after Stiles for a quick second before turning his focus back to Liam.

Liam nodded, releasing a sigh as he looked up at both of them. "Thank you."

Stiles just smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. Liam couldn't help but let out a sound of content at the feeling of his fingers brushing through his hair. Jackson allowed a small smile at the sight of it before he patted the younger's cheek.

"Don't let Nolan get to you. He's an asshole," Jackson told him, glaring over at the person he was talking about. "It makes me angry to think I acted like that before."

"Yeah, but you've changed, Jax," Stiles said and Liam nodded in agreement. "We've all forgiven you and that's all that matters."

That meant a lot to Jackson, considering he was quite mean to both Scott and Stiles before he was turned into a werewolf. He wouldn't be surprised if they never forgave him for what he did but since they do, his heart pounded loudly from the care his pack members held for him.

"We should get back to practice before Coach ye—"Liam got interrupted by a laugh coming from another lacrosse player.

The three of them saw Nolan speaking to Garrett and they all scowled. Oh how they hated them—very passionately, too. The blond, Garrett, looked over at them and smirked.

"Hey, Dunbar. How about you put that anger to good use and actually win the next game!" He called out.

Liam's face went slack with anger once more. Jackson was quick to act on it, pulling the younger close to keep him calm. 

Stiles sent Garrett a sarcastic smile. "Hey, Garrett! Shut up."

~•~

When Malia heard about what happened at lacrosse practice from the six pack members, entering the loft, who were drenched in sweat by the way, she refused to let Liam do anything but lay his head in her lap. He did so without argument and let her pet message his scalp and the back of his neck.

He grumbled lowly and nuzzled her stomach as she squeezed a certain spot in his neck. The wolf in him loved massages and head petting, whether he was a complete wolf or not. The couch dipped beside them as Kira sat in the spot next to Liam, but not before lifting his legs and putting them in her lap. 

She sent a gentle smile to Malia and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, handing it to Liam. "Put on whatever you want."

Liam took the remote from her hands and flicked through the channels. They sat there for a good few minutes, waiting for something he wanted to watch. When he found something in his taste, he stopped changing the channels and let the remote fall onto the cushion below him.

None of them noticed Derek standing in the doorway, watching his pack members with fond eyes. Though he didn't say it too often, he loved all of them deeply. He recalled seeing Allison and Stiles cuddling in one of the bedroom's just a few moments ago and smiled internally.

He felt a presence beside him and glanced over. Lydia stood there with a smile of her own, her dimples deep within her cheeks. She leaned her head against Derek's shoulder as they both watched their pack members.

"I know sometimes you wonder why the humans of the group stay," she said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Derek said nothing, waiting for her to continue with what she wanted to say. "It's because this is our home, Derek. I mean, look around. Listen."

Derek did as he was told and observed the way Malia and Kira delicately took care of the youngest member of the group—as if he was the only thing important to him. That wasn't the case, however. Derek noticed the two of them seemed to have that same look on their faces when they were with the others as well.

He glanced into the kitchen where Jackson was conversing to Scott about sports and video games. Theo was sitting nearby, not entirely focused on the conversation. But then Jackson pulled him closer to the two, an arm draped over his shoulder to include him which caused the other to flush red in his cheeks. Jackson knew what it felt like to hurt somebody, receive their forgiveness, but still feel a bit left out—so he tried his best to make sure Theo was included.

The former alpha was proud of Jackson. He was becoming a fine young man. He changed a lot since the first time they met, but in a very good way. He was no longer that cocky school bully that only the popular kids liked, but a caring teen who wanted nothing more but to help his pack mates. 

And then Derek listened. He could hear the giggles coming from upstairs where Stiles and Allison were. The sounds sent a certain kind of warmth through his body, allowing him to revel in the feeling. Lydia took notice to this and pushed her face further into the crook of his neck. Derek grinned slightly with his chin on top of her head. 

"None of this would be happening if it weren't for you and Scott being amazing leaders," Lydia mumbled quietly into his neck. "We wouldn't be here without you guys."


End file.
